Zubatman Strikes!
'Zubatman Strikes!' is the second episode of Odd Squad. Plot Zubat finds a magical mask and cape, and becomes Zubatman! Script Oddish and the others were packing their bags. (Oddish) C'mon guys, we don't wanna be late! Pack quicker! Rattata put some weapons and his favorite bandana into his bag. Shuckle put some books and a pack of gum into his bag. Slowpoke put in a pie. Zigzag put in candy. Metapod and Sunkern shared a bag, but since Metapod didn't really have anything, Sunkern got to keep it for herself. She put in her PokePod and some extra leaves in case she got hungry. Then they left the tower. A Zubat started following them. (Zubat) HAI GUIZE I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN MAY I HAVE YOUR HAIR PLZ (Oddish) Run! It's Zubat. They all started running and screaming. They jumped into the Oddjet and it flew away. (Zubat) Hmm... Well some other time, I guess. Rattata was driving the Oddjet (Oddish) HURRY RATTATA! WE'RE GONNA MISS JIGGLYPUFF'S CONCERT! (Slowpoke) derp (Zigzag) derp (Slowpoke and Zigzag) DERPITY DERPITY DERP! DEEEEEEEEEEEERP! Shuckle was reading a book. Sunkern was listening to a song on her PokePod. (Sunkern) YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH LALALALALALALALALA (Metapod) ... (Rattata) QUIET ALL OF YOU OR I WILL TURN THIS JET AROUND! They were quiet. MEANWHILE BACK IN DERP CITY Zubat was flying over the sidewalk, holding a hamburger, with a wrapper over it. He ate it. (Zubat) MMMM! Tasteh! He dropped the wrapper in the trash, and then noticed a black bag on the sidewalk, next to the trash. He opened it and saw a black mask and a cape in it. (Zubat) Cool! He put them on, and a toolbelt appeared around his waist. If he had eyes, they would widen in shock as he suddenly got attacked with all the memories the mask and cape came with. He suddenly smiled. (Zubat) I am... ZUBATMAN! Zubat started flying around. (Zubatman) Now to fight crime! NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA ZUBATMAN! A Meowth was at the Meowth Bank of Meowth. (Meowth) Yeah, I would like to make a withdrawal of $20 please. (Cashier) Sure, let me get your money. Zubatman busted through the window. (Zubatman) A-HA! A ROBBER! (Meowth) What are you talking about? Zubatman hit Meowth with a Zubatarang, and he fainted. (Zubatman) LOLYUS Zubatman flew away and took the Meowth into a jail. A Plusle was in the park with his girlfriend, an Emolga. (Plusle) I got you something special for our anniversary. He put down his bag and started to pull something out. Zubatman suddenly drop-kicked him. (Zubatman) YOU WUZ GONNA SHOOT HER (Plusle, angrily) No I wasn't! He pulled the thing out. It was a purple box. He opened it, and there was a pearl necklace inside. (Emolga, happily) Aw! Thanks Plusle! She kissed him on the cheek. Zubatman left. A Trubbish was eating a rare candy. He threw the wrapper at the trashcan, but missed. He got up to pick it up. Zubatman appeared! (Zubatman) LITTERER! Zubatman wrapped him up in a Zubatman Rope, and threw him into jail. A FEW DAYS LATER The Oddjet flew through the sky. Everyone inside was wearing Jigglypuff merchandise, except Rattata. (Oddish) That was a good concert! (Sunkern) Yup! AT THE ODD TOWER (Zigzag) I wonder what's on TV! He switched it on. (Reporter) BREAKING NEWS! A crazy person named Zubatman throwing everyone in jail! (Oddish) Wait, who is that? (Shuckle) Are you kidding me? It's obviously- Metapod fell on Shuckle. (Oddish) Let's go stop him! They started running. They found Zubatman trying to arrest someone for mugging an old lady, when really he was helping her cross the street. (Oddish) Zubatman! You must stop this! (Zubatman) NEVAH Zubatman used his new superpowers to emit a supersonic scream (even louder than his regular ones)! (Oddish) ARGH! IT'S KILLING ME! A Whismur walked by. (Oddish) ARGH THE SCRAMING (Whismur) I dun hear anything... Oddish kicked the Whismur at Zubatman, and Zubatman dodged, but stopped screaming. The Odd Squad used this oppurtunity to run for dear life. (Oddish) We're gonna need help to defeat Zubatman. (Rattata) I have an idea. Rattata got onto the phone. A few minutes later, 3 pokemon appeared: Sableye, Empoleon, and Carnivine. (Sableye) You wanna know how I got these scars? >:D (Oddish) No thanks... (Empoleon) WAAHAAWAA! I AM TEH EMPOLEON (Carnivine) And I am Poison Viney. Where's Zubatman? I wanna destroy him! (Oddish) He's outside. Didn't you see him while you were coming in? (Sableye) Wanna know how I got these scars? >:D (Oddish) NO. Oddish kicked them all outside. ONE BEATING UP SESSION LATER Zubatman was unconscious on the sidewalk. (Oddish) Great! Now you guys can leave. (Sableye) No thanks. We're supervillains, remember? (Oddish) Uh-oh. The villains ran around destroying stuff. (Shuckle) Nice going, Rattata! Now we have no more city! (Oddish) Not exactly... Oddish woke up Zubatman. (Oddish) Zubatman, you still have a chance to prove you're a hero! Fight them! (Zubatman) Ugh... Fine. Zubatman got into the Zubot. (Sableye) Wha- Zubatman, in the Zubot, stepped on them. (Zubatman) Great, problem solved. Can I go home now? (Oddish) Yeah, bye. Zubatman went home and took off the mask and cape. He put them in his closet. (Zubat) I don't think I'll need these for a while. Zubat went to bed. THE END Category:Episodes Category:T-Rex Category:Odd Squad